Potential War Zones
by lydiamaartin
Summary: It's a well-known fact around Wizarding Britain that when Lily Luna Potter glares at you, you better sleep with one eye open at night. Well, clearly, Draco Malfoy never got the memo. - ScorpiusLily


**Disclaimer: Don't own them.**

**Written for Smile Life Away's 'I Have a Dream…' challenge, with the quote "I will not take 'but' for an answer," by Langston Hughes and the prompt 'love'.

* * *

**It's a well-known fact around Wizarding Britain that when Lily Luna Potter glares at you, you better sleep with one eye open at night.

Well, clearly, Draco Malfoy never got the memo.

"It's not that I disapprove of your relationship with my son," he says, eyeing her nervously as she seethed. "It's just that I don't particularly want to come to your wedding."

"Why not?" she demands, looking about ready to throw a tantrum.

Draco edges away from her. "Because you're holding it at the Burrow."

"So what?" Lily huffs, tossing her hair back. "I completely fail to see your point, Mr. Malfoy."

It's amazing how she can make a title sound so insulting, he muses.

"The Burrow is the Weasley ancestral home," he explains to her, managing to keep his tone of voice patient and polite. "And the Malfoys have always been enemies of the Weasleys."

She blinks those hazel eyes – well, they're Potter eyes, not Weasley ones, at the very least – up at him. "I'm still not seeing your point," she tells him bluntly, apparently completely failing to comprehend the idea of _enemies_ in her youthful innocence.

"Your family hates me," Draco tells her, going for 'as blunt as Lily (if that's possible)' and apparently ending up at 'stupid', judging by her rolling her eyes.

"Yes, I know that," she says. "Uncle Ron rants about you often enough, you know."

"Then…?" he prompts, feeling absurdly disappointed when she _still_ doesn't get it. "Lily, I might be killed if I step foot on Weasley grounds."

Lily looks almost amused. "You would _not_. I rather think everybody is mature enough to accept my fiancé's father, you know. Plus, it's illegal."

"Look, I try to make it a habit not to set foot in potential war zones, Lily," Draco snaps at her, getting a little impatient now.

She crosses her arms and levels a hard stare at him. "My ancestral home is _not_ a potential war zone, Mr. Malfoy," she deadpans.

"Well, it's possible it could turn into one if I set foot in it!" he cries, pratically whining in an effort to get her to see his point.

"It will _not_," Lily insists. "It's my _wedding_. Nobody would dare misbehave."

"What makes you say that?" Draco frowns at her.

"Because then I'll strangle them in their sleep or something," she replies, perfectly matter-of-fact, an innocent smile on her face.

"Do you make a habit of that?" he asks nervously, taking a few steps backwards.

Lily giggles, likely aiming for 'innocent' and ending up somewhere near 'devil child'. "So, are you coming or what?"

"I would," he says (even though he wouldn't), just to placate her, "but – "

"_But_?" Lily demands dangerously, eyes narrowing. "What do you mean _but_?"

He can practically see the underlying sentiment beneath her words – _I will not take 'but' for an answer_. And when Lily Luna Potter lays down the law like that, he has a gut feeling he ought to obey.

But – they're _Weasleys_.

"There are no _buts _in this, Mr. Malfoy," she states, her words deliberately slow. "You are coming to my wedding – to your _son's_ wedding – no matter what. Even if we have to drag you kicking and screaming."

Something about her brings out the child in him, so he scowls down at her and says, "Why should I?"

And, yeah, his voice is more than a little petulant. Forgive him for not wanting to face Harry Potter and Ron Weasley ever again.

Her hazel eyes soften, just a bit. "Because I love your son and he loves me and we both want you to be there to celebrate it."

"Your family hates me," Draco points out, his resolve kinda, sorta, maybe, possibly weakening a little.

"So what?" Lily tosses her red curls over her shoulder. "Scorpius loves you. Isn't that what matters?"

He sighs. "You're a manipulative little brat, you know that?"

She beams. "I get that a lot."

He goes to the wedding (obviously).

Surprisingly, he doesn't get murdered.

(But don't tell Lily that - she'll act all victorious.)

* * *

**Author's Notes: I'm sorry it's so short, guys – my inspiration ran out =/ But I hope you all still like it! 'Twas a rather fun challenge :D If you read it, please do drop me a review and tell me what you thought! Thanks!**

**If you're going to favorite it, at least have the good grace to review as well. Thanks!**


End file.
